Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for treating the surfaces of metallic inserts for incorporation into cast aluminum articles formed by casting molten aluminum (alloys) around said inserts. More particularly, the present invention relates to processes for surface treatment of engine cylinder liner inserts to permit the formation of a substantially continuous metallurgical bond between the external cylindrical surfaces of the liner inserts and the surrounding cast aluminum engine block. Proper application of this technology can provide a strong structural connection between the individual liner inserts and the cast block, and also can provide a liner-to-block interface that permits improved heat transfer between the liner inserts and the coolant for removal of combustion and friction heat when the engine is in operation.